The present invention is directed to spectroscopic analysis and more particularly to a technique to improve the accuracy of spectroscopic analysis.
Spectroscopy is a well known technique to analyze the spectral properties associated with a source, such as a substance or object/scene being imaged, in order to identify compounds in the substance or particular objects in the scene. For example, spectroscopic techniques are used in Raman scattering techniques whereby a sample is illuminated with light and the spectrum of the scattered energy from the substance is analyzed to identify a specific substance as being present in the sample. High correlation between spectra of different substances, spectral clutter, and noise limit the sensitivity (i.e., decrease the probability of correct detection and identification) and specificity (i.e., increase false alarm rate) for many currently available spectroscopic techniques.
What is needed is a spectroscopic detection technique and system that is more accurate than techniques heretofore known.